The Visitor
by Fallen Angel19
Summary: I finally updated. Against his own will, AJ is forced to stay away from Dawn to save her life. He lands in Angel Investigations. But when he returns, after all he did for her, does she care?
1. Introduction

The Visitor 

Disclaimer: This is my first published fanfic. Please give feed back

Buffy Summers: Sarah Michelle Gellar

****

Xander Harris: Nicholas Brendon

****

Willow Rosenberg: Alyson Hannigan

****

Anya: Emma Caufield

****

Dawn Summers: Michelle Tractenberg

****

Spike: James Marsters

****

Rupert Giles: Anthony Stuart Head

Guest Starring:

****

AJ: Jonathan Jackson

****

Glory: Clare Kramer

****

Christina: 

Ben: Charlie Weber

****

Tara: Amber Benson

Synopsis: What if Angel had a brother. And what if he goes to take Angel's place in the Scooby Gang. 

Scene 1: Summer's House

[Buffy begins walks downstairs. Dawn is sitting there at the island eating a piece of chicken.] 

****

Buffy: [As she's walking to kitchen.] I am so hungry. Hey Dawn, are you hungry? 

[Walked and stopped by Dawn who was still eating. Buffy stares at Dawn with mouth slightly open.]

****

Dawn: What?! I-is there something on my chicken?

****

Buffy: My chicken. I made that piece for me. Why did you eat my chicken?

****

Dawn: All I did was read a post-it that you left for me before you went out. [Put plate 

and silverware in sink.] You can eat my piece that's in the fridge if you want.

[Knock on door. Dawn gets up and answers it. It's Giles.]

****

Giles: Hi, Dawn. I will like to speak to Buffy.

****

Dawn: Sure, come in. [Giles enters and follows Dawn to the kitchen.] Buffy, Mr. Giles 

is here. 

[Buffy rises. Giles and Buffy walk over to couch, but Dawn beat them to it. Dawn lies 

on couch and takes up all the cushions. Buffy and Giles stop by door.]

****

Giles: Why are you here?

****

Buffy: Giles, I live here. 

Giles: You are still supposed to be patrolling. If you're worried about Glory, than at least 

go out for a walk to clear your head. I'll watch Dawn.

Buffy: Call Spike. He is strong enough to protect her. I'll be back soon.

[Buffy leaves]

****

Dawn: So, when Spike gets here we can paint each other's nails. 

Giles: Oh I can hardly wait.

Scene 2: One of Sunnydale's cemetery 

[Dark background. Buffy is walking and AJ is walking behind her unnoticed. Buffy sees a few vampires with three humans.]

****

Buffy: Well [Vampires look at her] looks like the party is just getting started, but it ends now. [To humans] Run! [They obey] 

[The vampires each have a sword. Two hold Buffy's arms and one is about to lure in for the kill. AJ grabs his head.]

****

AJ: Good dogs don't [stakes him] bite. 

[AJ gets Buffy free and Buffy beats up one vampire. AJ throws Buffy a stake and Buffy stakes the vampire that she was beating up. The remaining vampire went for Buffy with his sword. AJ pushed him away and got slashed in the arm and right shoulder. Buffy staked the last one.]

****

Buffy: You were following me, why?

****

AJ: Don't worry, I don't bite.

****

Buffy: [Looks at AJ's left arm. It's cut and blood is showing through the sleeve of his shirt.] I'm gonna take you back to my house to bandage your arm and shoulder.

AJ: It's just a scratch or two.

Buffy: I would feel a lot better if you were safe and bandaged up.

[Buffy takes AJ back to the Summer's house.]

Scene 3: Summer's house

[Everyone was there. Buffy and AJ enter. Dawn is painting Spike's nails black. Everyone looks at AJ. Dawn is attracted to AJ.]

****

Spike: I see you made a friend.

****

Buffy: I see you let my sister paint your nails.

****

Willow: What happened to him?

****

AJ: A vamp slashed my arm with a sword.

[The Scooby Gang was shocked]

****

Buffy: Dawn, can you get some bandages please.

****

Dawn: Sure.

Tara: How do you know about vampires?

****

AJ: Vampires killed my family. I don't wanna talk about it.

[Dawn returns holding gauze and other bandages.]

****

Dawn: Here are the bandages [Puts them down.]. Do you go to my school?

****

AJ: [takes off shirt] I just moved here from New York. I start school once I finish unpacking. [Tattoos showing on left arm and shoulder]

Xander: What's that symbol thing on your arm?

Tara: A-and your shoulder?

[Buffy notices the tattoo on back, it looks familiar to her. Willow wraps the gauze and bandages around AJ's arm and shoulder.]

AJ: [hesitates] One time, I drove down to North Carolina from New York. When I 

fell asleep, my brother lit his ring and branded me. [Puts shirt back on]

Anya: I think I've seen you somewhere or someone who looks like you?

****

Xander: You mean he looks familiar.

****

Anya: Yeah.

AJ: I have one of those faces.

****

Dawn: Hey AJ, come upstairs, I'm going to tell you about school, okay.

****

AJ: Sure

[AJ and Dawn walk upstairs to Dawn's room.]

****

Buffy: Anyway, what are we going to do about Glory.

Willow: I don't know, but no more teleportation spells.

****

Tara: She promised me.

****

Buffy: What are they doing up there anyway?

[Upstairs in Dawn's room]

Scene: Dawn's Room

****

Dawn: So, what's your name?

****

AJ: AJ, it's short for Alexander James.

[Dawn and AJ's heads lean towards each other and they kiss for a couple seconds. They both smile afterward with a little bit of awkwardness. AJ is in front of the mirror and Dawn sees that he has no reflection.]

****

Dawn: [moves away from AJ] Where the hell did your refection go!

[AJ knew what she was talking about and turned around and looked in the mirror. No reflection reflected off the mirror. Dawn opened her mouth to scream, but AJ moved really quick and covered her mouth with his hand.]


	2. What about him?

****

AJ: [puts other hand in the ssshhhing position] Ssssshhhhh. [Puts hand down by side] Please don't scream. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay. Now I'm going to slowly walk back to the corner of your room so I can tell you my story, okay?

[AJ moves his hand and moves into the corner of her room that was close to the window.]

****

Dawn: [opens the drawer of her desk and takes out a bottle of holy water without AJ knowing.] You're a vampire!? 

[AJ was speechless. Dawn throws holy water on AJ's injury as they both scream. AJ screamed from the pain and showed his demonic face. Dawn screamed from the sight of his face. AJ opened her window and jumped out. Once he hit the ground he kept running. The Scooby Gang runs upstairs to find Dawn shaken up with the window being open and its curtains blew around.]

****

Buffy: What happened?

Dawn: He kissed me and…

Xander: You got your first kiss; our little Dawn-mister is growing up.

Dawn: He's a vampire…

Anya: You kissed a vampire?!

Dawn: Look, Buffy went through this with Angel too. 

Willow: We gotta tell Giles.

Scene: Giles' house

[Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Willow, and Spike were there talking to Giles.]

****

Giles: A new vampire, really?

****

Buffy: His name is AJ, or that's at least what he told Dawn.

Dawn: He said he wouldn't hurt me and he seemed as normal.

****

Xander: Nobody is normal in town, no one. 

****

Spike: You said his name was AJ, right? I knew a bloke named AJ. 

Giles: [takes out diaries] I think I heard of him. [starts turning pages] I remember reading his name when Angel first came to town. [found page] He is Angel's brother.

Willow: Angel has a brother? Why hasn't Angel mentioned it?

Xander: I think I speak for all when I say: dun, dun, dun.

****

Spike: AJ was some bloke. All the ladies loved 'em. He was the flirter of the gang.

[Buffy looked at the page and turns a page after another of all the things that AJ did]

****

Buffy: Whoa, he's a bad mamma jammma.

Dawn: Shut up, he's not like that. He seemed so sweet and kind and had these eyes. 

****

Willow: Dawn, AJ seduced you, I researched him and found out that's how he kills. He gets close to his victims and strikes at anytime. Like Angel did.

Spike: I gotta go. [leaves]

Scene: AJ's apartment 

[A door slams with such a force the hinges shook. AJ walks inside his apartment filled with rage]

****

AJ: Dammit! [throws vase into wall] [sits down in chair] I just had to…[smells something] Someone's here. You're behind me, aren't you? William, why are you here? [turns around while carrying chair and sees Spike]

****

Spike: Hello, mate. It's been awhile. 

AJ: Why are you here? 

Spike: [walks closer] I have information for you.

AJ: Talk, now.

Spike: That girl you kissed…

AJ: You mean Dawn.

Spike: Yeah Dawn, anyway, her sister is the slayer. They're huntin' you down. They know about your numerous kills, but they don't know about your so-called way with animals.

AJ: [AJ smiles because he has an idea.] I have an idea. C'mon, I'll tell you on the way over.

Spike: But-[agitated] Oh bloody hell.

[They leave]

Scene: Summer's house

[Spike knocks on door holding puppy and Dawn answers it]

Dawn: Spike, what are you doing here?

Spike: I came to ask you a favor. [Brings puppy close to Dawn] Can you watch him? This little bugger has been running around town and I felt bad and sorry for the little guy.

****

Dawn: Are you trying to suck up to Buffy.

Spike: [Trying to sound serious.] Me? Nooooo. I just feel bad for the poor guy.

Dawn: [looks into the puppy's eyes.] Sure, why not.

Spike: Great. I gotta go. Oh, and if your sister asks, this conversation never happened. You found him on your way home from school. [leaves] 

[Dawn carried the puppy upstairs to her room. She place the puppy on her bed.]

****

Dawn: You are so adorable! [scratches behind the puppy's ears] 

[Door slammed. Buffy is home.]

****

Buffy: (Off stage) Dawn, are you here?

Dawn: (calls downstairs) Yeah, I'll be right down. (Starts talking to herself) Oh god, Buffy will never let me keep this cute puppy. I gotta hide you. [Puts puppy in closet and runs downstairs]

[Buffy is putting groceries away and Dawn helps]

****

Buffy: Why did it take you so long to come down stairs?

Dawn: I was starting a new diary since I burned all my other ones.

Scene: Dawn's Room

[The closet door slowly opens. It's AJ shirtless with sweat dripping from his face.]

Buffy: (Off stage) I'm glad that your okay because with AJ running around , well, it isn't safe.

AJ: Oh great, the slayer thinks I want to hurt Dawn. I think I'm falling in love with her.

[Dawn walks up the stairs and AJ walked into the closet and shut the door.]

****

Dawn: [opens the door and takes AJ out and he is a puppy]Hey cutie. You need a name, hmm… I got it! An excellent kiss gave this idea, how about Alex?

[AJ the puppy barks twice.]

****

Dawn: Oh no, that was a little too loud Alex.

[Buffy runs into Dawn's room from hearing the barking]

****

Buffy: What's this dog doing here?

Dawn: He jumped into the window?

[Buffy picks up the puppy and looks into his eyes. AJ's eyes were as angelic and pale blue as when he is in human form.]

****

Buffy: [Puts down dog] You can't keep the puppy…[puppy sits down on Dawn's bed and slowly tilts his head. Buffy turns her head away] I can't look at him and say no. He's too cute.

[The clock strikes twelve times.]

****

Buffy: You should go to bed, now.

Dawn: But I'm not tired.

[Buffy gave Dawn a look that said, "listen to me or else"]

****

Dawn: [in a not wanting to way] Fine.

[Buffy leaves]

[Dawn goes to sleep and the puppy jumps off the foot of the bed and changes back into a human. A girl barges into Dawn's room and Dawn wakes up. She sees AJ by her side shirtless. The woman walks towards AJ.]

****

Christina: James, I've missed you terribly.

****

AJ: Christina…

[Christina throws AJ out the window and she jumps out the broken window and starts chasing him.]

[Dawn is sitting in her bed dazed.]

****

Dawn: BUFFY, get over here NOW!!!

[Buffy comes running in]

****

Dawn: Get Giles over here as quick as you can.

Buffy: Why?

****

Dawn: One word: Christina.


	3. Two vamps and a starting search

[Giles and the rest of the gang comes over.]

****

Xander: Why did you call us over in the middle of the night?

Anya: Yes, why? We were about to have sex.

Willow: Do you even have an internal monologue? Geez, there are some things that you don't share.

Dawn: Giles, when you were researching about AJ, did you find a person in there named Christina.

Giles: I believe that was James' girlfriend

Buffy: Who's James?

****

Giles: That is what they called AJ in Europe. 

Scene: AJ's apartment

****

Christina: It's been a while.

****

AJ: A lifetime.

****

Christina: Or two, but who's counting.

****

AJ: Why did you go there? 

****

Christina: To do what you would normally do, kill the slayer.

****

AJ: I don't do that anymore.

Christina: Why, because of your poor, pathetic soul. You were the best killer I've ever seen. Then you just had to have a taste of your brother's Romany girl. 

[The door opens, it's Dawn. Christina knocks her out unconscious and pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots AJ until he passes out.]

****

Christina: You are going to get a taste of someone else.

Scene: Summer's house

****

Buffy: Where's Dawn.

****

Xander: She said that she was going to go on a walk, but that was like what, an hour ago.

[Buffy runsout the door]

****

Willow: I'm sure she's fine.

****

Anya: As fine as being killed or tortured or kidnapped as we speak.

[Everyone runs out of thehouse]

****

Anya: What, [runs after them] it's true.


	4. Kidnapping and explaination

Scene: Christina's lair 

[Dawn is chained to the wall and AJ is chained to a metal bed or some sort. Christina enters as Dawn starts to wake up. Dawn looks around at her surroundings and is very scared.]

****

Christina: [looks at Dawn] Don't scream…if you scream now, you won't get a chance to scream later.

[Christina walks over to AJ who is still unconscious and leaned over and kissed AJ who woke up.]

****

AJ: Where the hell am I?

****

Christina: That's for me to know, you to find out, and that girl to never know.

****

AJ: [Turns his head and sees Dawn] Why is she here?

****

Christina: I'm not telling you now; I've seen way too many movies to give away the plot. Isn't technology wonderful. [Walks over to Dawn] Since we're going to be here for a while, we should get to know each other. So kid, what's your name?

****

AJ: [Looks at Dawn] Don't tell her. [Tries to break out of restraints, but fails]

****

Christina: All those drugs I gave you when you were asleep must have weakened you. Now is you excuse me, I must go to the surface to feed, and to have a little fun. Ya know, the two things you haven't done since ya got your poor pathetic soul to remind you of all your sins. Be back at daylight. [leaves]

****

Dawn: You have a soul, why didn't you tell me.

****

AJ: [weakly] Between that wonderful kiss, you finding out what I am, splashing me with holy water and being kidnapped by my ex-girlfriend who dumped me when I received my soul; I just haven't found the time. 

****

Dawn: How did you get your soul anyway?

****

AJ: It was about 1898, it was Angelus's birthday and Darla got him a present. 

****

Dawn: What did she get him?

****

AJ: A girl, dumb as a post, but a favorite of her clan.

****

Dawn: Clan?

****

AJ: Gypsies. The Romany are the kind of people that want revenge. [Tries to break restraints again] [Groans]

****

Dawn: What's wrong?

****

AJ: Do you have any identical sisters, because I see [whispers and points with finger] one…two…three…[regular voice] Three of you, but that's the good part; the bad part is this aching pain inside my skull.

[Door breaks down and it's Spike with a bottle of wine and an ax.]

****

Spike: I knew you were here if nibblin was here.

[AJ was having uncontrollable outbursts]

[Spike breaks Dawn free from her restraints and starts to walk over to AJ while he was still babbling] 

****

Spike: What the bloody hell is wrong with him.

****

Dawn: [Rubbing her wrists] Christina gave him lots of drugs while he was unconscious.

****

Spike: Christina's in town. [Looks around Christina's lair] Is this her lair? [Takes AJ off the metal bed and helps him walk.] [Dawn nods] Then we have to get the hell out of here. 

[AJ's drugs wear off, but it is still weak.]

****

AJ: [weakly] I'm okay… ow.

[The Scooby Gang enters and Xander pushes AJ into the giant fountain in Christina's lair. AJ stays on the bottom of the pool.]


	5. How did you do that?

****

Xander: I finally killed a strong and evil vampire. GO ME! EVERYONE HAIL THE ALL-POWERFUL XANDER!

[Dawn was on the floor crying her eyes out. A group of minions, about twenty of them stepped into the lair.]

****

Willow: [while figuring a way to fight the vampires] Ya think the all powerful Xander can kill some more for us?

Minion 1: [walks over to AJ who is still sinking slowly into the water. He sits by the edge of the fountain close to Dawn who is still crying.] [in light english accent] Hello, boss. Well, you were, but ever since that tragic day when ya regained ya soul, but I'm glad your dead you son of a…

[Dawn pushes him in the water and AJ opens his eyes and takes out the knife located in his shoe and gets minion 1 in neck with knife.]

****

AJ: Thanks Dawn.

[All that was left of the vampires was piles of dust and tired members of the Scooby Gang.]

[Dawn runs up to AJ and hugs him while she's still crying.]

****

Dawn: I thought I lost you.

[Buffy happened to be behind Dawn and as they were hugging, Buffy gave AJ a look that meant that he belonged. After the look was shown, AJ smiled at Buffy.]

****

Buffy: Let's go home, shall we?

[Buffy and Spike helped AJ walk to Giles' BMW and took him back to the Summers' household where AJ was put on the couch.]

AJ: Dawn, there's gotta tell you about that puppy that Spike brought you.

****

Spike: [runs out the door while saying…] I'm gettin' the bloody hell out of here.

AJ: Look, I was that puppy.

Xander: How could you be a puppy?

Willow: Was it transfiguration or [says to self maybe] Can you shape-shift?

AJ: It's a long story.

Anya: [looks at watch] I got time.

****

AJ: When I was human and about seven or eight years old, I received a tame wolf pup for my birthday from my brother, Liam. But, one day, I accidentally got cut in my stomach. It was just a cut, but my father thought Lee bit me. That was the name of my wolf pup. Anyway, my father shot him in the stomach and while I was still cut and bleeding, I picked Lee up and hugged him, but our blood mixed together. And from that day on, I gained shape-shifting abilities.

Xander: That's a load of bull.

AJ: Oh really. Dawn, tell Alex I said 'hi'

Buffy: Who the hell is Alex?

Dawn: I believe him.

[Knock on door and it's Christina. Xander answers it.]

****

Christina: Hi, I'm a friend of Buffy's and I gotta talk to her.

Xander: Sure, c'mon in.

[AJ recognized her voice and hurried up from his seat on the couch, but it was too late.]

****

Christina: [smiles at AJ] Hello, James. We meet yet again.

[Dawn ran over to AJ's arms and AJ shielded her from Christina]

****

AJ: Buffy, attack her, NOW.


	6. Dawn tells him her secret

****

Dawn: Buffy, she's a vampire.

Christina: Ya think the slayer would be able to sense that? Funny, the last slayer that James killed had that sixth sense, don't you remember James?

AJ: [cringes at the thought] Yes. Look, I do NOT want to talk to you.

[Buffy goes to hit Christina]

****

Christina: Slayer, slayer, slayer, I don't want to fight you; Not now anyway. See ya around my beloved. [leaves]

Xander: Did anyone else think that she was totally hot, or was it just me?

Anya: It's okay, it's just a Xander compliment, that's all.

Willow: Okay, now we have two enemies to face.

****

AJ: Wait a sec, there's another enemy, that's just as bad as my ex.

****

Buffy: Even worse actually. Her name's Glory and she wants Dawn. Can we trust him Dawn?

****

Dawn: I do, he should know about what Glory wants. Glory wants me because I'm, well, I was green energy. Then these monks made me, The Key, human. Glory wants to use me to unlock something, we don't know what she needs me for though.

****

  
AJ: I won't let her hurt you Dawn. You know I won't.

[Dawn nods to his statement and their head lean into each other and they kiss for a couple of seconds and then they smile to each other.]

****

Xander: [shields his eyes] I did NOT need to see that.

****

Dawn: Xander… shut up. Anya says enough things to scare anyone.

****

Anya: No I don't!

[Everyone looks at her in way of saying, "Yeah right"]

****

Anya: Okay, maybe once or twice.

[The window by the couch where AJ and Dawn were sitting breaks and then AJ and Dawn were pulled though it. They're both screaming, but Buffy wasn't by the window in time.]

****

Buffy: No! Dawn! Dawn!

****

Dawn: Buffy Ba- [mouth covered by minion] [mumbles from mouth being covered] Buffy! Buffy! 


	7. Welcome to jail; enjoy your stay

[Since AJ was so strong, yet weakened and so one minion was restraining each of his limbs. Dawn had Murk and another minion holding her two arms and lifting her from the ground.]

Scene: Glory's place

[AJ and Dawn are in a prison cell together and Glory steps in]

****

Glory: Hey Dawnie! [Turns to AJ] Well, well, well, who do we have here.

****

Murk: This is that shape-shifter you wanted oh glorious one. 

****

Glory: Thanks, now leave me with them. 

****

Murk: What?

****

Glory: Now!! 

[Murk leaves the jail cell and locks Glory in so the others won't escape]

****

Glory: [Looks directly to AJ and throws a knife at his stomach and tastes the blood] I know what you are, but how could you be a shape-shifter and a vampire at the same time? I mean, it's just not logical. 

****

AJ: Why should I tell you?

[In a split second, Glory had her hand around AJ's throat and he was in mid-air.]

****

Glory: I'm a god you little twerp. [Puts him down] Sorry, I almost lost my temper again.

****

AJ: Almost? 

[Glory was getting a little crazy because she didn't have a brain in a while]

****

Glory: Soon big day, big, big day. I need a brain to eat. [yells out to her minions] Bring the witch in!

[Murk comes in with Tara and brings both himself and Tara into the cell.]

****

Murk: Here's the witch oh splendiferous Glorificus. 

****

Dawn: Tara, what happened to you?

****

Tara: [Begins to cry] When I got home, these weird looking guys grabbed me and brought me here. And I…

[Glory goes behind Tara and shoves her fingers in her brain and Tara screams from the pain]

****

Glory: Well that makes me feel so much better. I gotta go finds the Key.

****

Tara: [Looks around and her eyes stop at Dawn] Wow! I never seen something like that! It's so beautiful; such pure green energy!

[At the sound of those words, Glory stopped in her tracks and smiled at Dawn.]

****

Glory: _You're _my Key!


	8. The Search continues and AJ meets Ben

Scene: Willow and Tara's apartment

****

Buffy: [Walks in] I couldn't find them. How did everyone else do?

Anya: Oh, Xander and I found something really scary around his house.

Giles: Was it a demon?

Anya: No, even worse. A bunny was in our house.

[Everyone made weird faces]

****

Xander: She's scared of bunnies.

[Everyone makes a "Ooooh" face]

****

Buffy: Rule you two out as a no.

****

Willow: I can't find them and recently Tara too.

Spike: I couldn't find them either.

Buffy: Don't worry, we'll find them.

[Everyone steps out of the dorm and they go looking in-groups for AJ, Dawn and Tara.]

Scene: Glory's place

[Glory is sitting on the chair with a smile on her face. AJ, Dawn, and Tara are practically huddled in a corner with AJ on the outside for protection from Glory.]

****

Glory: Why didn't you tell me that you were the Key. 

AJ: Maybe cuz you're the bad guy in this whole situation.

Glory: [Puts him against the wall with his feet a few inches from the floor and her hand on his throat.] I wasn't talking to you. 

[Changes to Ben and Ben puts AJ down.]

****

Ben: Sorry 'bout that, you ok?

[AJ has a dumbfounded look on his face]

****

Tara: Big day coming, big big day.

****

AJ: Does that answer your question.

****

Dawn: You told her where we lived, didn't you?

****

Ben: Look Dawn, she knew where you lived before.

Dawn: She wanted you to get the address and so you wouldn't disappear.

[Ben had a guilty look on his face.]

****

AJ: Okay, what the hell happening! I just saw Glory change into [points at Ben while saying…] this guy. [Looks around the room] Okay, I'm I the only one getting freaked out over this?

****

Ben: I'm sorry, but it's you or me.

[Ben changes back into Glory]

****

Glory: I see the boy just met Gentle Ben. 

[AJ had a look of anger on his face]

****

Glory: Murk!

[Murk the minion comes running] 

****

Murk: Yes oh magnanimous one.

****

Glory: [Steps out of cell] Start preparing for the ritual. [Opens the cell door, grabs Tara and breaks her hand, pulls her out of the cell and throws Tara at her feet] And return her to Buffy and her little friends. 


	9. Hospital and Protection

Scene: Summer's house

[Only Willow and Giles were there. Everyone else was out looking for AJ and Dawn. Tara walks in and Willow runs up to her and hugs her.]

****

Willow: Tara, where were you?

Tara: There all over me. Get 'em off, get 'em off! 

[Willow looks at Giles realizing what happened and begins to cry. Giles grabs the phone and calls 911]

Scene: Hospital 

[Tara is sitting in a hospital bed and everyone is there except Buffy who had just recently arrived. Willow is sitting right next to Tara on the bed. Tara has a cast on her hand.]

****

Buffy: I got here as soon as I could. How is she?

****

Tara: They chase mice.

[A tear trickled down from Willow's eye. A few seconds later, a nurse walked in]

****

Nurse: The doctor told me to tell you that Tara will have to spend the night in the psychiatric ward. After the test results, we will ensure our decision on whether she can go home. 

[The nurse helps Tara into the wheelchair and started rolling her off]

****

Tara: Tell the cats that I won't tell them where the mice are hiding.

[Once Tara left, Willow began to cry, everyone wanted to comfort her, but they have bigger fish to fry]

Scene: Glory's place

[Ben walks in and places a purple gown next to where Dawn is lying down. She was lying in AJ's arms. Tears filled her eyes as Ben tried to pick up a conversation.]

****

Ben: They told me that you need to wear this for the ritual.

****

Dawn: [Wiping the tears from her eyes] What if I don't want to wear it? What if it's not my color? 

Ben: Dawn, you know you have to wear it for the ritual; I'm sure it would be quick and painless.

[Murk was walking by and stood in the doorway]

****

Murk: Actually it should take a long time and it shall be quite painful.

Ben: I'm aware of the procedure.

[Murk continues to prepare for the ritual]

[AJ was so pissed off, but he was too busy trying to calm Dawn down. He thought about beating the crap out of Ben, but then Glory would kick his ass for hurting her.] 

****

AJ: Leave, now.

****

Ben: [turns to leave, but stops at the doorway of the cell.] Do you know why you're here?

****

AJ: To protect Dawn from that bitch Glory; and you. 

****

Ben: She needs your blood to drip on Dawn. Then… 

[Changes into Glory]

****

Glory: Now, now Ben. Don't give everything away. [Turns to AJ] I want the boy to be surprised. [Leaves]


	10. Preparation

****

Dawn: [turns to AJ even though she is lying on his stomach] AJ?

****

AJ: Yes?

****

Dawn: I want you to promise me no one will get killed. Please promise me this.

****

AJ: I promise.

[Camera goes on Glory]

****

Glory: [turns to Murk] Prepare for the ritual. Time is running out. And place the boy in The Box in ten minutes. 

Scene: Summer's House

****

Buffy: We are running out of time. We need to save them. [Turns to her friends] Any ideas?

****

Xander: I know we need to save Dawn, but why Angel's bro. I mean, he's a vampire.

****

Spike: You have something against vampires, mate?

****

Xander: [Turns to Spike] Yeah, I do.

[Spike punches Xander in the face and cowers in pain from the chip. Xander punches him in the face.]

****

Willow: Hey! 

[They stop and stare at Willow]

****

Willow: We need to fight Glory, not each other. [Pause] I think I have an idea. [She looks at Tara] Tara, come here.

[Tara was sitting on the couch muttering words to herself. She got up and scuttled over to Willow]

[Tara nodded]

****

Willow: You know what you need to do, don't you. You can go to where ever you have to go. [Opens the front door]

[Tara looks at Willow. Then, wanders out of the door.]

Scene: Glory's place

[AJ and Dawn are in the corner of the cell. Dawn is leaning her head on his chest and AJ is stroking her hair. Suddenly, Glory pushed the door open and her minions bring in a big box. They popped up Glory grabbed AJ by the scruff of his neck..]

****

Glory: Welcome to your new home.

[She ripped his shirt off to reveal his wonderfully toned body.]

****

Glory: Nice bod. It's too bad it's gonna get cut up. [Throws him in the box. Then shuts the door and locks it.]

Dawn: AJ!

Glory: Oh I wouldn't worry about him. He has a chance to survive; you don't.


	11. The Ritual Starts

NOTE: SO THE STORY MAKES SENSE, I HAVE TAKEN SOME LINES FROM THE ORIGINAL TELEPLAY. PLEASE DON'T SUE.

Scene: The Sidewalk

[Tara is wandering down the street muttering words to herself. About five feet away, the Scooby Gang followed carrying weapons. Their eyes stop at the steep metal platform.]

Scene: On the platform

[The minions hauled AJ up. Two other minions led Dawn to her spot on the platform. They tied her wrists.]

****

AJ: Dawn, are you okay?

****

Dawn: Are you?

****

AJ: I feel cold blades against my wrists. That is _not _a good sign. I do see you through this little hole at the bottom of 'the box'. [Looks through the hole and squints. Sees the Scooby Gang.] What the…

Scene: Back to the sidewalk

****

Xander: Shpadoinkle...

****

Anya: What is that...?

****

Giles: The portal must open up there.

****

Buffy: Will, you're up.

[Willow tries to look determined.]

****

Giles: Need anything?

****

Willow: Could use some courage ...

[Spike's hand comes into frame, holding a flask.]

****

Willow: (cont'd) The real kind.

[The hand withdraws.]

****

Willow: (cont'd) But thanks.

[She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes. Begins mumbling something under her breath. An incantation.]

Scene: Construction Site Night

[It's a few moments later, as Tara enters the site. Crazies are milling about, no longer building, but many of them still gathering bricks and chains and metal bars -- to be used as weapons. A couple of minions, armed with blades, keep an eye on them.

Tara joins in mindlessly, rummaging about the piles of rubble for something with heft. Suddenly a hand clamps down on her shoulder, spins her around.

The hand belongs to Glory, who eyes her suspiciously.]

****

Glory: You. What are you doing here?

[As she says it, Willow appears between them and SHOVES HER FINGERS into both Glory's and Tara's heads.]

****

Willow: She's with me.

[Glory gasps in paralyzed pain -- as do the other girls -- as white, crackling energy bursts from her head, running along Willow's arms straight into Tara's head.]

[A moment of this, all girls shaking, and the energy WHITES OUT the screen in a blast that sends all three girls flying back in different directions.]

[Willow and Tara both land hard, lying unconscious.]

[Glory lands and is on her feet again in a second. Minions run to her.]

****

Glory: What the frikkin' hell did that bitch do to me!?!

****

Glory's minion 1: You look fine! Truly!

****

Glory's minion 2: Stylish and affordable! Or ...

[Glory takes a step, stumbles...]

****

Glory: She made a little, she made a hole ... God I need a meal... I need a brain to eat –

****

Minion 1: Take mine, oh groove-tastic one --

****

Glory: I said a BRAIN, you worthless dirt! I got places to be! Big day... Need  
a brain ...

[She turns slowly, seeing someone.]

****

Glory: (cont'd) Suppose I could always use yours.

REVERSE ON: BUFFY

[Camera coming at her, low angle, the epitome of cool. Battle ready.]

****

Buffy: Okay then. Come and get it.

[Glory told her minions to guard the stairs of the platform. At the moment, Glory and "Buffy" are fighting. Glory finds out that the Buffy she was fighting was the Buffy bot, blah blah blah. The Scooby Gang comes and starts fighting the crazy people and the minions. Willow wakes up and Tara isn't crazy anymore.]

****

Dawn: (OS) Buffy, we're up here!

[Buffy goes to run up to the platform. Glory stops her. Buffy hits her with the troll hammer. Glory gets hit with a wrecking ball, courtesy of Xander. The other Scoobies are now losing the battle.]

Scene: Platform

[As if he magically appeared, Doc stood before Dawn dressed in a black suit.]

****

Doc: Hello.

****

Dawn: You, take him down, untie me…

****

Doc: Do you want to see a magic trick?

****

Dawn: Please help us… she's coming…

AJ: Dawn, I wouldn't trust that guy.

Doc: Well, if the splendiferous one isn't here to bleed you… [He whips out a knife.]

AJ: Told you.

[Doc takes a remote out of his inside pocket and pushes a big red button.]

[The button caused the blades by AJ's wrists get slit. He bellowed out in pain.]

[Within a few minutes, the blood from AJ's wrists dripped on Dawn's forehead.]

Doc: [an evil smile is planted on his face] I am going to enjoy this…


	12. Pain and a twist

__

Another note: Like I said before for the previous scene, in order for the story to make sense, some lines from The Gift were taken. Please don't sue me.

Scene: Meanwhile, on the ground…

****

Xander: How are we doing?

Anya: So far, it's a tie.

Giles: We haven't gotten up to Dawn, but neither has anyone else.

[Spike is squinting up at the platform.]

Spike: Someone's up there.

[They all look.]

Xander: Okay, we gotta charge or something ...

Anya: We tried that.

[ANGLE: SPIKE trying to figure out what to do... suddenly he freezes.]

Willow (V.O.)**:** Spike...

[Her voice echoes, only in his head.]

Willow (cont'd; V.O.)**:** Can you hear me?

Spike: Loud and clear ...

Giles: Who? What?

ANGLE: WILLOW

[Is looking up at the tower, then towards the others. She and Tara have not moved yet. She continues to speak, but her lips do not move -- it's all telepathic.]

Willow (V.O.)**: **Is someone up there with Dawn?

Spike: Yeah. Can't see who.

Xander: Are you talking to us?

Willow (V.O.)**:** Get up there. Go now.

Spike: Yeah. But --

Willow (V.O.)**:** GO!

[Spike gets up from his squatting position and runs towards the stairs. At that moment, Willow slips her hand into Tara's and an invisible force pushed all the crazy people who were guarding the platform out of the way. Spike runs up the stairs and ladders and ramps.]

Scene: Platform

Doc: [Slips out an antique pocket watch and checks the time.] What do you know?  
Just about that time.

Dawn: (seeing) SPIKE!

[Doc turns to see Spike pull himself onto the platform.]

[AJ's wrists were still dripping blood. He was weak and in pain. He was looking around in "The Box" for a way to break himself free. While holding himself up with his legs, AJ found a way to slide his restraints further up on his arms. He began to use the blades to cut at them.]

****

AJ: [weakly] Spike, help us, please. 

****

Spike: Doesn't a fellow stay dead when you kill 'em?

****

Doc: Look who's talking.

Spike: Come on, Doc. Let's you and me have a go.

Doc: I do have a prior appointment...

Spike: This won't take long.

Doc: No. I don't imagine it will.

[Spike comes at him -- and he comes forward as well, sidestepping with preternatural grace and suddenly he's behind Spike, driving the knife up into his back to the hilt ;Spike screams.]

Scene: In the hole in the wall called an office

[At the same time, Glory is getting her face bashed in by Buffy and the troll hammer. Their conversation isn't that important. Glory just tells Buffy that she won't understand her pain. Buffy will just have to settle for causing it.]

Scene: The Platform

****

Spike: You don't come near the girl, Doc.

****

Doc: I don't smell a soul anywhere on you... why do you even care?

****

Spike: I made a promise to a lady.

****

Doc: Oh.

[He opens his mouth, tongue shooting out --]

[Spike dodges it but as it snaps back Doc sweeps his legs out from under him, as Spike gets back up he finds Doc gripping him from behind, they are facing Dawn, Spike struggling bootlessly.]

****

Doc (cont'd): Well I'll send the lady your regrets.

[Spike locks eyes with Dawn, panic in both their expressions]

****

Spike: No…

[And Doc hurl Spike off the platform.]

[Spike screams as he falls down from the platform until he hits the ground.]

Scene: Hole in the wall called an office

[Buffy is wailing on Glory with the hammer. Glory's face is bloody, she is dazed. A blow sends her to her knees, an uppercut puts her right on her back.]

Glory: Stop it...

Buffy: You're a god ...

[She slams it into Glory's face.]

Buffy (cont'd): MAKE it stop.

[And again. And again. She raises the hammer -- it has blood on it as well -- and hesitates.]

[Glory, bloody and defeated, morphs into Ben. He is equally battered, and looks up helplessly at Buffy. Can barely get out:]

Ben: I'm sorry ...

****

Buffy: Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. She goes. She ever -- EVER -- comes   
near me and mine again...

Ben: We won't. I swear.

[A moment, and Buffy rises, eyes still on the boy. Then she turns and bolts.

Ben coughs, trying to sit up, despair in his eyes. He lays back down.]

Ben (cont'd): [laughs bitterly] Guess we're stuck with each other,  
huh baby?

[Suddenly there is another figure looming over him. He squints to see Giles, squatting over him.]

Giles: Can you move?

Ben: Need... a minute… She could have killed me.

Giles: No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later, Glory will re-emerge and make   
Buffy pay for that mercy, and the world with her. Buffy even knows that, and   
still she wouldn't take a human life. Because she's a hero, you see. She's not like us.

Ben: Us?

[Giles coldly clamps his hand over Ben's mouth and nose. Ben struggles feebly for a while. Then stops.]

[Giles' expression never changes.]

Scene: Platform

[Tears flow down her face as she screams in pain. Doc is right in front of her, face near hers, grinning...]

Doc: Shallow cuts, shallow cuts... let the blood flow free...

[We can't see much of it, but he is slicing her along the arms and ribs.]

****

AJ: [Raged and vamped out. He finally breaks through the metal restaints.] If you know what's good for you, you will stop hurting her, now.

[Doc cuts her again. AJ pushes off the metal outline of the opening. He drops through.]

****

AJ: I warned you… 

[He goes to punch him, but Doc moved around him with the knife embedded into his stomach. Doc cuts AJ deeply all around his stomach.]

[AJ bellows out in pain and collapses before Doc]

[Buffy climbs up onto the platform.]

****

Buffy: Dawn.

****

Dawn: Buffy...

[She strides toward Doc. He turns and gracefully hurls the knife at her face. She bats it out of the way.]

Doc: Well, this should be interest--

[She reaches him and bats him aside as easily as she did the knife, never breaking stride on her way to Dawn. We hear him scream and hit ground with a wet crunch.]

[Buffy is untying Dawn and helps AJ stand up and lean on the side of the entrance.]

Dawn: Buffy, it hurts ...

Buffy: I got you... You're gonna be okay ... 

****

Dawn: Oh, God, Buffy ...[As blood seeps down her leg, pooling on her foot and finally dripping down into the air... The blood stops in the middle of the air some twenty feet down, clearly suspended by some mystical force. Another few drops join it and they begin to transform into a crackling ball of energy, white with power at the very center.]

[Buffy hurriedly unties Dawn, starts dragging her down the platform. Dawn resists. Finally stops, looking back.]

****

Buffy: Come on!

[Dawn looks at the ball of energy. The platform rumbles and shakes, wind whipping both girls' hair. Looks back at Buffy.]

****

Dawn: I can't.

****

Buffy: What? We have to get down!

****

Dawn: Buffy, it's started.

[The energy ball grows -- and shoots out a lightning-like tentacle of energy.]

[The walls of the dimensions began to break down. Other beings from other dimensions emerged into ours.]

Scene: Below on the Construction sight

[As a bolt streaks over Xander and Anya's heads, causing an explosion in the far distance.]

[Another rumble and Anya cries out]

Anya: Xander!

[And pushes him out of the way as concrete and metal collapses on her.]

Xander: Anya!

[He digs her out, Giles rushing to his side to help. She has blood on her head.]

****

Anya: Xander... don't stand there. [Her eyes gently close.]

****

Xander: Anya... ?

[Willow and Tara clung to each other sensing Armageddon.]

[Spike who is still lying down on the ground, is forced to roll to one side when the ground starts separating.]

[Buffy and Dawn see what's happening.]

[Another rumble nearly shakes them off their feet.]

[AJ who is still leaning on the post of the platform falls down from the rumble.]

****

Dawn: I'm sorry ...

****

Buffy: It doesn't matter. Nothing --

[Dawn makes a break for it, tries to run back to the end of the platform. Buffy grabs her, pulls her back, gets between her and the end.]

****

AJ: Dawn, [His face shifts back to normal. He pulls himself to his knees with help of his leaning post.] What are you doing?

****

Dawn: I can end this.

****

Buffy: No!

Dawn: I have to jump. The energy…

Buffy: It'll kill you!

Dawn: I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual! I have to stop it.

Buffy: No!

Dawn: I have to! Look at what's happening!

Dawn (cont'd): Buffy…

Buffy: I don't care! Dawn, I won't lose you…

Dawn: You have to! You have to let me go! Blood starts it, and until the blood   
stops flowing it'll never stop. You know you have to let me ...

[Buffy looks at her in despair -- can she really let this happen?]

Dawn (cont'd): It has to have the blood ...

[And realization sweeps over Buffy's face...]

AJ: Buffy, I know what you're thinking [he drags his body closer to the girls] , but don't think about it…

FLASH TO:

Spike in the Magic Box: "It's always blood…"

FLASH TO:

The scene from ep 13 -- Buffy's and Dawn's bloody hands entwining. Buffy speaks of Summers' blood...

FLASH TO:

****

The scene from act one: Buffy saying, "They made her from me".

FLASH TO:

****

The Primitive, ep 18: "Death is your gift." 

Buffy: Death...

RETURN TO SCENE:

Buffy puts it all together and we hear the Primitive finishing her sentence:

****

The Primitive (V.O.): ...is your gift.

[At the edge of the platform, the sun begins to rise.]

[Buffy looks at it, uncommonly serene.]

[Another rumble, the apocalyptic noise coming back up, and she turns back to Dawn. Dawn knows without knowing.]

Dawn: Buffy... no ...

Buffy: Dawnie... I have to --

Dawn: NO!

Buffy: Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn, please listen.

[And she brings Dawn close so she can speak in her ear... just as we go back wide, so that we hear nothing of what she says to her. But we see Dawn's tearful reaction. Buffy speaks for a short while, then looks Dawn in the eye.]

[She wipes a tear away, taking the moment to memorize Dawn's face. She kisses her, and --

In extreme slow motion -- she turns and runs toward the end of the platform.]

[AJ goes to grab her ankle, but misses.]

[Buffy swandives into the ball of energy.]

[AJ uses what's left of his strength to stand up and carry Dawn down the ramps. He kind of falls a couple of times while holding her, but she is more fragile than he is and deserves to see her sister one last time.]

[When they reached the ground, Buffy's body hit a pile of rubble. Xander held onto Anya while Willow cried. Spike began to hide from the sun and cried over the death of his love.] 

[At the moment AJ put Dawn down, he collapsed and crawled over to where Buffy lied.]

AJ: No, no it can't end this way. I won't let it. [He turns his head towards the sky. AJ knew he didn't have much time, but he had to try.] Please, give me the power to revive her. I promised no one would die [he looks at Dawn] and that is a promise I intend to keep. She deserves to live. From what I've heard, Buffy saved the world…a lot and helped and saved so many innocent people. If she lives, Buffy will probably be able to save even more people. Give her a second chance. If you give me the power to bring them back I'll …I'll go back to hell for as long as it takes… please. 

[Dawn was standing over him. She was hysterical from crying and a tear dripped onto his hand. Then, a tear trickled down AJ's face onto the same tear dripped hand.]

[His hand begins to glow and he held his hand over Buffy's body. When she woke up, AJ was blown into the outer wall of the Construction Site office. He laid there unconscious. All of the Scoobies ran over to Buffy. Spike would have done the same, but ran over to where AJ lied and carried him to his crypt.]

The next day…

Scene: Buffy's house, the living room

[AJ was in Spike's wheelchair from the second season. Buffy walked into the room from the kitchen holding a mug. She handed it to AJ.]

****

Buffy: I can't thank you again for saving my life.

****

AJ: [He looks into the mug and saw red liquid, blood. He goes to take a sip, but cannot drink with all the humans looking at him. He places the mug down on the coffee table.] You've thanked me enough.

****

Dawn: [Puts her face close to his.] But I haven't. [She kisses him.] While you are hurt, I will help aid you back to health.

[AJ begins to smile]

****

Xander: And so will I. And the rest of us

[His smile drops.]

****

AJ: Oh, dammit. Thanks for ruining my pain, Xander.

[His body begins to glow a light blue. Slowly, he begins to disappear. Suddenly, he was gone.]

[Tears filled Dawn's eyes]

****

Giles: Where did he go?


	13. Brothers?

__

Note: This is the third season of Angel.

Scene: Angel Investigations

[AJ was dropped from the sky onto the top of a sign and rolled off to the side with words written. He landed with a thud.]

****

AJ: Owwww. Man, that hurt like hell. [He stands up] Wait a minute, I can stand. [he smiles.] I can stand!!! 

[He notices a nearby sign entitled 'Angel Investigations']

****

AJ: Who came up with that dumb ass name?! Maybe I could use their phone. [Shakes dirt off his jacket and walks into the hotel]

[Fred was sitting at the front desk with Connor]

Fred: Can I help you?

AJ: May I use the phone?

Fred: [Points to the phone on the desk] Sure, help yourself?

AJ: [Walks over to the phone and sits down in a chair on the other side of the desk. AJ looked over at Connor and noticed the child's blue eyes. They were similar to his own. Forgetting about the baby, he slides the phone closer to him and began to dial. But he did not have the number.]

Can I have the number for…?

[While he was talking, Cordelia rushed in to get her Vogue on the desk. Near the magazine, a small vat of holy water vat without AJ being aware. The vat fell and broke onto AJ's knee before he could finish speaking.]

AJ: [Bellowed in pain while his face changes.] Dammit! That really hurt! What the hell did you do that for?

****

Cordelia: [screams] Wesley! Gunn! We have a vamp! I repeat we have a vamp!

AJ: What is this, like the demon CIA?

[Gunn and Wesley run towards him carrying crossbows and stakes.]

AJ: [sarcastically] Oh great. 

[AJ notices stairs and runs up. Wesley and Gunn followed. From hallway to hallway, AJ was chased. Within a half an hour, Gunn and Wesley plopped to the ground from fatigue. AJ still ran and tried to hide.]

Gunn: Damn, that vampire can run!

Wesley: [He stood up and pushed himself to walk to Angel's door. He pounded on the door.] Angel! Come quick! We have an intruder!

[Angel gets out of his room and in the background, Fred screams. He moves and lightning speed downstairs to see the back of the so-called evil doer.]

Angel: [With stake it hand] Turn around now.

AJ: [He knew that voice. He turns around to see the face of his brother. With his face in shock, it changes back to normal.] Angelus?

Angel: James?

[They run over and hug each other.]

Angel: Wow, its been a while. When was that…1932?

AJ: 1937, I remember, I had to borrow a suit from you and on that day the zoot suit fashion was started.

****

Cordelia: Other than me, who else is confused?

[The others raise their hands.] 

****

Gunn: Yo Angel, who is this guy?

****

Angel: This is my brother.

[Everyone is shocked]


End file.
